Don't mess with the narrator
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: Tobey finds out what happens if you force the narrator to give you a story.


**Me: *skipping happily* I don't own any characters except for me! Yay!**

**Wordgirl: What wrong with her?**

**Tobey: She's happy-drunk from getting reviews.**

**Wordgirl: Ok, then, Well keep reviewing she obviously very happy about reviews! **

**Me: La la la la! *Dances around Tobey and Wordgirl* **

**Tobey: O.o Make her stop! Give her a bad review!**

**Wordgirl: No! Then she'll get depressed!**

I'm on the computer experiencing one of worse diseases know to authors everywhere, Writer's block. *scary music*

Tobey comes up behind me. "Hi." He said sweetly.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly.

"I thought, if you didn't have any stories ideas right now you could write a story for me." He said.

"No." I said sternly.

"Why not?" he whined.

"I owe 5 other people. Granny May for a sweater, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy for a sandwich, The Butcher for some meat, Dr. Two-Brains for some cheese, and owe people who were reading my other story to finish the story." I said.

"Fine. Robots." He threatened.

My eyes widened. "Ok. Fine, I'll write your story." I said giving up.

"Yay!" He said happily, as he walked out of the room.

"Great now I have his story to do immediately." I muttered to myself. Then, I wonderful and evil idea popped into my head, I started typing as fast as I could.

**Tobey and Wordgirl were fighting again.**

Wordgirl said "What's that supposed to mean?

**I do too many stories like this! Anyway, back to what you.**

"Fine." She conceded. She turned to Tobey. "I'm going to take your robots down Tobey" she yelled

As she flew and hit the last robot, instead of the robot falling to the ground, she did.

Tobey was amazed. This never happened to Tobey before! More to his amazement Wordgirl said to him "Wow Tobey, you're so smart, handsome, and better than me. Would you like to get ice cream with me?" That made his mouth gape open. He quickly composed himself. "Of course, Wordgirl. It would be my pleasure." He said.

Wordgirl quickly hugged him, and still in the position, flew off to the ice cream shop. Wordgirl ordered strawberry, and Tobey go chocolate.

Tobey was trying to figure what was going on. When it hit him, the narrator promised him a story, so logically, this must be his story.

Wordgirl smiled at Tobey. "Tobey you're so wonderful. Tobey," she said looking seriously at him. "Will you marry me?"

Tobey was astonished that she said that. The narrator wouldn't have gone that far, would she? He looked seriously at Wordgirl "Yes."

All of a sudden Wordgirl and him were at a wedding service. He had a tuxedo on with a red bow on. Wordgirl was wearing a white dress. A priest was there and said "Will you, Theodore Tobey McCallister the Third, take Wordgirl as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do" Tobey said nervously.

"And will you, Wordgirl, take Theodore Tobey McCallister the Third as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said.

"I do" said Wordgirl.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Tobey lean in about to kiss Wordgirl, when he woke up.

"Wait! What?" Tobey yelled. He heads to my computer.

I'm snickering at my joke on Tobey. "Hi. Did you like your story?" I said trying to contain my giggles.

Tobey scowled. "I want a refund!" he demanded

I said sternly, "I'll just make it worse. This is why you shouldn't insult the narrator. Plus I still have the other 5's story to do."

Granny May, Doctor Two, The Butcher, and Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy are scowling at me.

Tobey growls at me. "Fine.

I just chuckle and get back to wiriting

**Me: I wanted to do something else for once. **

**Tobey: Meaning she had writer's block.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Tobey: Make me!**

**Me: I cant I promised Wordgirl that I wouldn't try to attack you anymore.**

**Dr Two brains: *In the Mecca Mouse suit* I'll get you Tobey! **

**Tobey: Ahh! *runs off***

**Me: Thanks Dr. Two Brains. Here you go are we even? *Hands him a bunch of cheese.**

**Dr. Two-Brains: Yes I got to scare Tobey and get cheese. *Chases Tobey***

**Me: Ok please review.**

**Wordgirl: Did you really have to do that to him?**

**Me: Yes! He goes after me every other story!**

**Wordgirl: Word up! *flies to save Tobey***


End file.
